villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ends
The Offscourings, also called the "Ends", are the main antagonists of the manga and anime series Drifters. Like Drifters, Ends tend to be important figures from various periods of the Earth's timeline, and have been taken to the world where the plot of Drifters takes place by Easy. Unlike Drifters however, the trauma from the events of their history has twisted them, turning the Ends into hateful and destructive entities whose very humanity is questionable. One who stands out the most among the Ends is the leader named Black King, whose true identity is a complete mystery. (Heavily hinted that he might be either Jesus Christ or Shiro Amakusa) They are now a group of Historical figures who are now tragic villains. Ends also differ from Drifters in that they have supernatural abilities. These abilities largely appear to be related to how they died or the events leading up to their demise. Joan of Arc's pyrokinesis and Rasputin's ability to control others are rather straightforward examples. It is indicated that Drifters and Ends had been fighting and killing each other for unknown period of time. Olmin stated, "Ends this time are far more destructive." To Olmin however, Drifters who are to fight Ends are little better than Ends in terms of insanities and zaniness. However, to combat such a destructive force Olmin and her superior Abe no Seimei view that such craziness from Drifters are necessary evil to combat Ends. Led by Black King, Ends commands an army of non-humans out to create the world free of humanity, with Drifters stands in their way. The Ends abilities come from on how they died or the events that led up to their deaths.Joan fire powers and Rasputin's ability to control are more straightforward examples. Members *The Black King - The Leader of the Ends and the most notable. His powers is life itself which he can heal his allies but too much life and he will give cancer. *Joan of Arc - The Heroine of the Hundred Year war driven insane by her execution she now wields the powers of fire a reference to how she was dead. *Hijikata Toshizo - A former member of the shinsegumi he now serves the Black King with the ability to some the ghost of his fallen comrades. He is Toyohisa's main rival due to Hijikata's history with the Shimazu clan. *Minamoto no Yoshitsune - A neutral man who sides with whichever side interests him. Upon discovering discovering that his former subordinate Nasu no Yoichi belongs to Drifters, he joins side with Ends. *Grigori Rasputin - The Famous Russian Mystic he serves as the spymaster of the Ends and his ability to control anyone like Puppets. *Anastassia Nikolaevna Romanova - The youngest daughter of the last Russian Tsar Nicholas II.After her and her families she became an emotionless woman with the powers of Ice. *Gilles de Rais - Joan's companion in arms and his powers include Strength and durability.He was the first of the Ends to die. *Akechi Mitsuhide - A former general and Samurai who served Oda Nobunaga before betraying him.He is eager to Kill Nobunaga in the war between the Drifters and the Ends. Gallery Offscourings.jpg Category:Destroyers Category:Organizations Category:Manga Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Magic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighters Category:Nemesis Category:Anime Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Extremists